All Rejects
by pagan456
Summary: This is not in the Hetalia realm. This is about some of the characters going to high school together, trying to fit in, and learning to trust each other. There are a couple of OC's .
1. Mr Teigen

I sat in Social Studies class staring at the clock waiting for it to move. It's not that I didn't like learning about history I just always felt like I knew a lot without actually being taught it. It had always come naturally to me.

I leaned back in my seat and put my hands behind my head, making my shoulder length black hair into three sections to braid it. I took out the blue colored part of my hair out of the sections. I watched my mid fifties teacher pace back and forth. I swear he cannot sit still. Antonio and I think that he should switch to non- caffeinated coffee

Finishing up my braid, I looked towards my friend sitting in the seat next to mine; there was a seat between us because the boy who sat there dropped the class, so I moved to that seat so I could be closer to him. I was always worried about him. I know that I didn't have to, but I felt like it was my job to make sure that nothing bad happened to him.

His head was down while he was taking notes very intensely on World War Two. I knew that Feliciano knows a lot about the subject so I didn't get why he was taking notes on stuff he already knows.

Smiling and shaking my head, I glanced towards the clock and noticed that my friend Francis, or Froggy as I call him, was already looking at me. I gave him a cheesy smile and looked back at Mr. Teigen who was waving his hands about, explaining how at the death camps people would be killed if they fought the Nazi's.

I looked over to the door when I heard voices from the other side, saying something about that this is 'your new Social Studies class'.

The door opened and in walked the councilor "Hi, Mr. Teigen. Would you mind if I bring in two new students from Germany?" asked the chipper counselor at the door.

"Sure bring 'em in, just gimme a minute." exclaimed my over excited teacher. She nodded, turned around and closed the door. I caught a glimpse of the two blond boys on the other end of the door.

Mr. Teigen jumped, turning himself around to face us, eyes wide full of devious ideas.

"Feliciano, come up here. I wanna scare these guys a little and I need you for a demonstration." He said waving over the loud Italian in the back of the class near me who looked up with scared huge eyes.

"WHY MEEEE!? What did I do wrong?! I promise I won't do it again! I still need to finish high school! I'm still a virgin. Help me Thorn! I don't wanna diiiieeeeee!" he aimlessly babbled and attempted to run out of the room but Mr. Teigen grabbed the back of the boys shirt and pulled him back. I felt bad for not helping him, he did call my name.

"I am NOT going to hurt you," Mr. Teigen said calmly patting the smaller boys' back to encourage him, "I am going to PRETEND to hit you, I just want you to act like I am.. Like you are now. Also DO NOT run away. And for the rest of you I want you to take notes on the number of times I pretend to hit him. This will be on the test. Also first one who laughs gets detention." he said this with a small evil smile forming across his face.

He took Feliciano's arm (which appeared to be rough, but we all knew wasn't because the little Italian had a small smile because it wasn't as bad as he had expected) and spun him around, so his back was facing Mr. Teigen, and he put Feliciano in a headlock which appeared to be choking him to the rest of the class.

"Not that bad right?" he asked Feliciano to make sure he wasn't hurting the boy.

"No, not really." he said but his voice still sounded shaky. Mr. Teigen nodded.

"Alright bring 'em in!" he called outside the door.

The door opened wide and the two came in after the councilor whose face sank at the sight. The two Germans faces only changed for a moment and then went blank. The taller one of the two's faces changed quicker than the albino's whose stayed gapping for a few moments, but still not long.

"Mr. Teigen what on earth are you doing to that poor boy?" asked the still astonished councilor her voice sounding shrill.

"Teaching. Now boys I want you to take notes on this, do you have paper?" he asked and they put down their bags. The taller took out his without a fuss. The albino on the other hand had to search for one, even though it was only second hour. When they both had one along with a pencil Mr. Teigen started the demonstration on how the guards would be in a fight with one of the prisoners.

His left arm then wrapped around Feliciano's neck. Then his right arm snaked its way between them and grabbed Feliciano's left arm and pulled it up at an awkward angle. Feliciano gave a little whimper in fear of it hurting.

Teigen then dropped his left arm from Feliciano's throat and grabbed Feliciano's right hand. He grabbed the boy's wrists easily pinning both arms behind his back while Feliciano was whimpering and crying a little.

Teigen took his right hand grabbing Feliciano's head and seemingly smashed Feliciano's head into his knee three times in a row. He then dropped Feliciano. Feliciano then brought his knees up to his chest and protected his face with his hands.

The lady still stared in horror. Mr. Teigen finally bowed and explained how he wanted to demonstrate this for the class because it connected to what we were learning. The boys at the door nodded as they learned this.

I stared at them along with everyone else and watched as the blonde one went up and helped Feliciano up from the floor. He attempted a smile at Feliciano and stuck his hand out to him.

"Hi, my name is Ludwig and this is my brother Gilbert." said Ludwig and pointed to the albino, Gilbert, behind him.

We all went back to ourselves talking amongst each other. Feliciano thanked Ludwig and went back over to his chair by mine.

I leaned over the empty seat and whispered "Are you ok". My eyes flickered about trying to find any facial expressions that would tell me something. He still looked pretty shaken by the experience.

"Yeah I am fine. He didn't hurt me... only a little mentally." He gave me a reassuring hesitant smile. He was rubbing his wrist though so I knew that he was lying.

I wasn't satisfied with the answer but it would have to do for now. I looked over the room to see where they would sit. There was the extra seat in between Feliciano and me and then I was at the edge of the table. There were five long tables in the room that can fit three or four people each. All of the chairs were detached from the tables so we could move them about for projects or teamwork.

Mr. Teigen finished apologizing to the councilor and then closed the door. He turned on his heel and strode to the middle of the classroom with Smart Board behind him. He looked at Feliciano and asked if he was all right to make sure that he didn't scare him too bad, Feliciano nodded reassuring himself and Mr. Teigen that nothing bad had happened.

Our greying tall teacher then turned to the two new students smiling his best smile and his grey eyes were moving as fast as they could, as usual. "Come closer! I won't bite... hard," he chuckled at his own joke as they approached with their heads high not showing any type of emotion.

"This is Ludwig and Gilbert," said Mr. Teigen waving his hand towards each of them as he had introduced them. "Now. Ludwig you can sit by Feliciano, and then Gilbert..." he looked around the room, "Gilbert, you can sit by the light switch next to Francis." Francis, one of my best friends and without a doubt one of the most flirtatious guys you will ever meet was about Gilberts height but long golden hair. He stood up and got another chair for Gilbert. He looked at the albino and gave him a welcoming and warm smile. Gilbert smiled back, which looked delightful. It was a happy smile longing to belong. It made it easy to tell that he was the less serious of the two brothers. Gilbert and Francis both sat down and started discussing what a normal school day was: four periods a day, hour and a half each, lunch sometime during 3rd hour.

While that was happening Ludwig came over to where Feliciano and I sat and seated himself between us giving us a weak smile. He was larger now that he was sitting by me and not at the front of the room. His eyes were a blue that I've never seen and his blond hair was slicked back. He sat back in his chair with a straight back and put his hands folded in front of him. He looked tense.

"Hi, I'm Thorn." I say holding out my hand to him.

"I'm Ludwig." He said giving a slight smile and taking my hand. I could tell that he was happy that someone talked.

"Has someone told you about how the school day goes?" I asked still feeling the tension.

"Not exactly. She just told us that we would only have four classes now."

"Yep. There are four classes, but each class is an hour and a half. Lunch is sometime during third hour." I explained.

Ludwig and I looked over to Gilbert where he was laughing hysterically grabbing his stomach trying to get a breath at something that Francis had said. I longed to hear what he said; I always did enjoy Francis's jokes no matter how dirty or perverted it ended up being in the end.

Francis was smiling and laughing along with Gilbert and patted him on the back as if in acceptance into "The Group". It wasn't much of a group, just him and Antonio, but it would seem that they added a third member. Antonio, a slightly curly brown haired boy with a lightly colored skin, sat next to Francis just looking at the new German sitting by his friend, he probably realized that Gilbert was alright and that he was now part of "The Group"

"Alright now that we all had time to get acquainted with Ludwig and Gilbert, more on World War 2!" Mr. Teigen was back to his usual crazy and energized self, bouncing around the room and not staying in the same place for more than a few seconds. I stared blankly at the Smart Board behind him answering every question in my head as the nerds in the class answered them and waited for the class to end.


	2. The Outcasts

2. Outcasts

The bell rang and everyone started to hurry out the door. I was going out when someone caught my arm. Francis.

"Thorn! It would be my honor to introduce you to Gilbert. It would appear to me that you guys have next hour together." his blue eyes were becoming more like a puppies every second.

"Ah, I see," I looked over the new boy and decided to give him a chance, "follow me and keep up." I said to Gilbert with a smile.

"Thanks dearie." Whispered Antonio in my ear as I started to walk out. I smiled at him. I know that they mean good with their jokes. At first it did annoy me during Freshman year, but now I love to join in on them. I did a 360 turn slowly winking at them and to see if Gilbert was behind me and continued down the hall.

Gilbert briskly walked up to me, "Is Honors English a good class?" he asked his pinkish red eyes looking at me. I figured that if Francis and Antonio already accepted him he must be a good guy. For now.

"It's alright. I think it's easy but that's just me. The teacher is nice as a person, just not a very good teacher." It was true Ms. Hallman was very nice, but when you asked her a question about what you read she would just re-say what the text said in the book and ask if you get it.

"Hm. I see. We have lunch third hour right? So sometime during English we will?" he asked more chipper.

"Yeah did Francis tell you that? Or did the Counselor?"

"Francis." He was smiling.

"Okay. Yeah we'll have it with Francis and Antonio because they have English at the same time, just in regular." We arrived to the classroom talking about the food that they served and what to and what not get. He was already getting a hold of the new school situation.

"Who's this?" asked Ms. Hallman in her normal squeaky voice that sounds like someone shoved a dog toy down her throat and now she is trying to talk.

"I'm Gilbert. I'm a new student here from Germany." he said this while shaking her hand and smiling a nice little smile. I could tell that he has the sucking up to a science, always a good thing.

"Oh, okay. You can sit anywhere there's room." she nodded her head making her thin brown hair flow in front of her face too easily.

I walked to my seat dragging Gilbert by the arm, "You can sit by me if you want, I don't have a partner. He nodded his head and was about to go around when I climbed on top of the chair and stepped to the next to it and sat there. He smiled once again and sat down in the chair by mine. He started to comb his fingers through his short white hair, and then glanced over at me.

The room had three rows of desks that had five pairs in it. The walls were white but were covered in _The Great Gatsby _book covers. The room was cold because it had a window on the opposite side of the room of the door. The blinds were closed though because people would always stare out them and obviously daydream.

"Question," he started, "is your real name Thorn?" he asked curiously with his German accent peaking through.

"Nope, my real name is Rose but no one ever calls me that." I said openly.

"Who thought it up?"

"Francis and Antonio," I smiled remembering how we met, "When I met Francis he was making fun of Antonio. I now know of course that it was out of fun but he was saying that he would call him 'His little tomato'. I stood up walked over to where he was and punched Francis in the gut," I laughed remembering to sound Francis had made, the sudden release of breath. "After that of course we became best friends and he thought that I was beautiful like a rose, but also dangerous like a thorn. And that's how I got my name. After that that's what I have been going by. Even my brother calls me it now." Gilbert was laughing at my story. His head was down shaking it in disbelief .

He looked up and gave me a half smile. "Well remind me to have you on my team if I got in a fight ever."

Unfortunately that's when the bell rang symbolizing that class had started. _Not listening here I come. _I thought as I reclined my back in my seat to crack it and then started to stare blankly at the black board in the front of the room where there was a vein-diagram of _Romeo and Juliet_ comparing the Montague's and Capulet's. Of course I had already read this one too, my brother would read everything to me when I was younger, and this happens to be one of my favorite books of all time.

I got lost in my thought of old times and sometimes drifting back into the present to make sure I still knew what was going on in the class or to answer a question. Soon enough Ms. Hallman was announcing that it was lunch time and that we should be back at 12:35. Getting up I looked over at Gilbert who still had his head in his hand looking like he was in a daze. I admired how his hair shined in the light and the glossiness of his uncomprehending eyes looked. He was in fact a very handsome boy.

Tapping him on the shoulder he shook his head and looked up at me.

"Lunch. Let's go, I'm hungry." I happily replied to his questioning gaze. He nodded and got up ready to grab his stuff when I informed him that we were coming back after lunch to finish up the class.

Walking to the door he stepped ahead of me and grabbed the handle of the door opening it for me and the teacher. I wondered if he was always this considerate or just to me.

Seeing one of my friends I ran ahead, putting my arms around her shoulders and twirling my smaller friend around. We were beaming when Gilbert walked up to us slowly, unsure where we eat.

"Gilbert, this is my friend Marie." I introduced them taking my arm off of Marie and joining Gilbert to where he stood. She put her hand out and shook his in a nice manner. I knew that she would like him, she has always made friends easily and everyone -in our group- loves her.

The three of us took a left and down the stairs to the large lunch room. The area had white and black checkered tiles along with white pillars that went up to the ceiling which had windows so all of the lighting is from the sun. There is vending machines by the staircase and two round tables to the right of them. That's where I sit. You can already here our group when you come down the stairs. Laughter is erupting from the table produced by a story that Francis told, I wondered which one it was.

You can easily spot people who are in our group. We aren't the athletes or geeks. We are the outcasts. The ones that don't fit into a group and so we made our own. We are the free spirits, the ones who are more likely to get in a fight with someone who threatens us or a friend. We are the wolves of the school; strong alone but united when we need to be. We think it's fine if we pick on each other, but as soon as someone picks on someone in the group we will tear that person apart. This is why I love them so much.

I walked over to the tables getting hi's and loads of hugs from people. Marie found her way next to Serina and they immediately started talking about an anime. I walked behind a few people and sat myself between Francis and Serina. Gilbert was seated next to Antonio who gave him a warming smile.

Francis put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "So I thought up a name for Antonio, Gilbert and me. The Bad Touch Trio." I smiled to myself remembering the old nick name of just Francis and Antonio, The Untouchables. I thought it was appropriate to what they were now. It was obvious that they were going to be the best friends. I already heard them talking about hot chicks who they could pick up. Francis took his arm off of me and leaned into the other two joining the conversation.

Feliciano came up with a chair and put it across from where I sat. It was nice to have all of my best friends with me at lunch. I saw Ludwig behind him with another chair and putting it next to him. They started talking about the weekend and what they were doing.

Feeling a tap on my arm I turned around seeing Serina's face only inches from mine. She was smiling ear to ear letting her long brown curly hair flow in front of her face. "Who do you like more Sebastian or Ciel?"

"Sebastian, hands down." I knew she was talking about Black Butler, it's one of our favorites. I turned back around and glanced down the table seeing about 20 people sitting there. I grinned thinking that we looked like the weirdest group of people if someone took a picture of us.

"Hey Thorn!" I heard someone yell my name from down the table. I then saw Alfred running down to the opposite side from where I was in between Feliciano's and Ludwig's heads, "I'm having an 'Anti-Prom thing at my house if you guys wanna come," he was addressing everyone who I was sitting by since the other half of the people already heard, "You still needa' dress up nice n'all, but it doesn't coast 50 bucks or whatever it its now. So yeah guys in or what? Oh! I also posted all of the details on Facebook if yeah wanna read it." He was always so loud, but that's one of the reasons why I adore hanging out with him.

"I'll think, what day is it?" I spoke for the group since nobody else was really listening that closely.

"May, 14. Oh sorry gotta go to class! See yeah!" and with that he dashed down the hallway after a few other friends.

Ludwig looked down the hallway where he had dashed down in and looked back towards the table. "So, he iz Alfred. He is... a very stereotypical American. Zo loud and obnoxious." he said with a thick German accent doing an almost smile through his tough attitude.

"Yeah! That's Alfred alright," Feliciano started to tell him happily, "he's a really great guy once you get to know him."

I spaced out and looked at my phone to make sure that I wasn't late for class. I realized that we had five minutes, sighing I lifted my head up and looked toward Gilbert, who was laughing with Francis, Antonio, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"Time to go, Gilbert." I said with a smile and started to get up to go. Seeing him get up to my right I waited for him at the end of the table so we could walk together back to the last twenty minutes of class.


	3. Gilbert

**Hey there everyone! Wow, it's been so long since i last posted and i am SOOO SORRY WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?! I hope so. Things finally calmed down and I hope that for the rest of the summer i will be posting a new chapter hopefully one every two weeks, maybe more if I have the time. So I hope you like this new chapter, i know it's really short, but at least this one is in Gilbert's POV for most of the time :D yay! More of Alfred. ENJOY! **

**Yes. Serina is a OC, and i do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. **

* * *

Ch 3: Gilbert

For the rest of the class we just discussed the reasoning behind killing both Romeo and Juliet. Of course we paired up and then just talked about the last hour that he has.

"Chemistry with Ms. Hemlin, she's alright... Or so I've heard. I think you'll have that with Serina and Alfred. Both are equally crazy, as you saw at the table. You'll have fun though."

"That sounds fun," we sat in silence for a while just writing down a response to the question on the board, "So are you going to go to the party?" he asked still writing the paragraph.

"Yeah, I probably will. I dunno who I'll go with though. That is if I want to go with someone and not just a friend. Are you gonna go?"

"Most likely, I'll have to see if West is going though. I think that he might ask Feliciano to go with him, that is as a friend." he corrected himself at the end. "Feliciano is a great guy, if he does go with Ludwig he is a lucky guy." I stated. "They are cute together aren't they." he said thinking deeply about something. The bell rang so I grabbed his paper and brought it to the front of the classroom to turn them in. I went back to my desk and grabbed my backpack. "See yeah tomorrow." I waved at Gilbert and went out the door to my next class.

Gilbert's POV: I watched as Thorn left the room. I could still smell her scent lingering in my nose, vanilla with mint gum. She was incredible, not that I would tell her that, she might think I was weird if I tell her to soon. Plus I just met her.

Glancing down at the room number on the sheet I started to walk to the stairs up to the third floor. I was nervous but I refused to let that show. Although I had met Serina and Alfred at the table so I should be good. Keeping my head up I looked at the door numbers and signs of where all of the classrooms are. Finally finding it at the end of a long hallway. There was only one other classroom in the hallway so it felt deserted and in the middle of nowhere.

I walked into the classroom and saw the two of them sitting next to each other talking. Seeing the teacher I introduced myself and then went to sit behind them.

"Hey dude! I'm so pumped to have you in Chem with us!" said the excited and overly loud Alfred.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome to have another friend in here, with all these preps it gets annoying." Serina glanced around the room and waved her hand to make a point.

"I'm just mostly glad that I know two people." I said as I sat down behind them. They both turned around and placed their arms on my desktop to keep themselves there. Alfred's blue eyes were piercing behind his glasses that seemingly blended into his face, it was natural to see them on him unlike some people on how it looked foreign to their face. Serina looked beautiful with her long brown curly hair and mossy green green eyes.

"So you comin' to the anti-prom party?" asked Alfred smiling ear to ear with curiosity.

"Yeah, I probably will, but I need to check with Ludwig."

"Well you should totally come. It'll be at my house and will probably start at 4ish till I dunno when. My parents are out of town right now so it doesn't matter."

"Sounds cool. Who else is going to be there?"

"Don't worry Feliciano will be there for Ludwig and Thorn will be there for you," He smiled happy about on the party numbers, I wondered who else was going to be there, "Also Francis and Antonio would never miss a party so they'll be there for sure."

"Cool."

"Remember last year when it was at Francis's and his parents came home early and saw everyone drinking and stuff. Wow! I thought their heads were gonna like explode" Serina said to Alfred who made a hand motion of a head exploding. She just laughed and put her head into the nook of her arm and continued laughing. The bell rang and she was still laughing on my desk as I was straightening up my binder of where Alfred had moved it to.

"Serina class has started can you please turn back around?" asked Ms. Hemlin in a demanding voice, but not mean, just authoritative nothing more. She turned around and straightened herself up.

We took notes for half of the class and then we got to have work time. The two of them started to get up and so I followed their lead and we went over to one of the lab tables that was in the back of the classroom. There were six of them, they all had black tops and all of them were fire prof. Two of them were by the window, four others were lined along the walls and the last was in the middle. We sat at the one by the window.

"So, you're from Germany right?" Alfred asked while working on the first problem.

"Yes, it's nice there, pretty different culture then here so that was a major difference. But over all everyone seems pretty nice here."

"That's so cool. I've been to Australia before, nothing like Germany of course, but it did have its differences. I really liked it there." Serina contributed.

"That's cool," there was an awkward silence after that and then I said, "so do you guys do any sports?"

"Yeah! I do synchronized swimming. It's so much fun and I'm glad that I got into it. You just meet so many people and get new friends. I love doing it." Serina beaming looked between Alfred and me.

"I do a few sports: baseball, soccer, and football. Well American football, and then soccer is your football," Alfred explained. I already knew this from things that I looked up online about America before I came but I let him explain anyways, "what about you?"

"I did a few things," I didn't feel like elaborating and so I just cut off even though they both wanted me to, "so more about that party, how many people are going to exactly be there?"

Alfred perked his head up from the paper that he was working on and had a huge smile creeping on his face, "Only everyone who is anyone will be there. I'm friends with pretty much everyone, even some of the preps. Last year I think basically everyone in our grade came except for maybe like fifty people. Although last year we were Sophomore's so they couldn't go to prom. This year I dunno what'll happen." He finished and then went back to work.

It was silent in our group for a while during which we were finishing up our homework assignment. "This is the last class of the day, right?" I asked after I had finished the last problem.

"Yep. It's pretty cool. Four classes, but they're like ninety minutes so it gets long some days." Alfred said, he was the first to be done so he looked happy that he could finally talk again. Serina finished so we started to talk about things to do in the town; bowl, go to the movies, golf, go to friends' houses, and go to the lake were the big ones that came up. I decided that Ludwig and I would have to do all of those sometime. For the last ten minutes we talked about decorations for the anti-prom party. Of course it was only in four weeks but he needed to start planning soon so he can get everything. Alfred decided that everyone needs to bring three dollars to help pay for all of the food and stuff. I agreed with that otherwise it would break the bank and then he would really get in trouble with his parents.

The bell rang symbolizing that class was done and everyone picked up their stuff and hustled out the small door and into to packed halls. The halls moved quick at the end of the day so people can finally leave the school only to come back the next day and do it all over again.


	4. Movie Night

**Hey guys! I feel bad that I haven't been posting a lot, soo much has been happening. Also don't get mad with the background information that I gave in here (you'll know when you see), it wasn't supposed to make you depressed... ALSO i really wanted to do more with the truth and dare stuff but i don't know how many kids/young people read this... ANYWAYS! i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT TRUTH AND DARE, NONE OF THE MOVIE'S I METION, NOT EVEN HETALIA:AXIS POWERS!**  
**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Ch. 3: Movie Night

POV. Thorn:

The next few weeks went by as normal and it was finally a week before anti-prom. Everyone became excited and couldn't stop talking about it and what they had for it and who they were going with. So far Marie was asked by Francis, although I couldn't see him staying with her the entire time, I still thought they were kind of cute together. Serina was asked by Antonio, he asked her formally with red roses after he had taken her to dinner. Alfred never goes with anyone because it "cramps his style", he was so oblivious sometimes with never seeing that there are a hand full of girls who would love to be with him. Gilbert still hasn't asked anyone, but Ludwig is planing on asking Feliciano. Those two had been spending a lot of time together, with going to movie's and dinner's and what not.

I was on my way over to Gilbert and Lundwig's house when I got a call from Gilbert,

"Hi, I was just letting you know that Feliciano is over right now as well so I hope that you don't mind." Gilbert told me, of course I wouldn't mind.

"Nope it's alright, I'm almost there about five minutes away." I said and hung up the phone. Putting on my blinker I changed lanes and stopped at the light. I tapped my hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing on the radio and looked at the car next to me but not really processing who was driving. Finally with the light turning green I went ahead and came up on the fence that was right before their turn, turning on the blinker once more I turned and started down the road that wound it's way to their house. Coming up on the light brown house with the red door I felt at ease. It always looked so welcoming with its pine trees to the left of the house and wide windows with cream curtains hanging down.

I pulled next to the curb so that their mom could come in and go out without me in the way. I got out and walked down the driveway and got to the door with Gilbert already there holding it open for me. Thanking him I walked inside and he closed the door behind me. The entry of his house was a maroon color, there was a mirror straight ahead and a bench below it. To the left of the door was a closet where they put their coats and hats. I walked to the right and into the newly done kitchen and leaned against the new granite counter. I breathed in the house letting it engulf me. I loved it here, I felt safer here than I did at my own house. Gilbert walked over to where I was and took me in his arms to give me a large hug, burying his face into my shoulder. I held him closer and tighter to me for security. He smelled like home because I had been spending more time at their house than I had at mine. I was happy that we were having our scary movie night together finally. Homework had taken all of our time and had left us drained of all energy. He let me go and hopped to the fridge and opened it asking me if I wanted anything to drink.

"Hmm... choose for me so I am surprised." I said smiling at him.

"Alright. How about you start the popcorn." he suggested as I walked over to the cabinet that helped myself to getting the popcorn and throwing it in the microwave and set the time. Gilbert had gotten two bowls out of one of the drawers, one for us and then Ludwig and Feliciano because they would be joining us.

The popcorn finished and I retrieved it from the microwave and poured it equally into the bowls that Gilbert had set out. He was already downstairs with the other two and had taken my soda so that I didn't have to much to carry. Bringing them down I saw that Gilbert was just finishing up making the futon into the bed so then we can lay ourselves on it and not just be scrunched up. Putting one of the bowls between Ludwig and Feliciano, both thanking me, and then walked to the other side of Gilbert and put the popcorn in his hands as I got myself situated with laying on my stomach like the others.

"How've you been, Thorn?" asked Ludwig, they know that I have been having a rough time at my house with a death in the family. I knew that he was concerned for me, they all were. I've dealt with four other deaths but this one was hitting me hard because my cousin was in a car crash while he was coming over to mine and my brother's house. He was a block away when it happened. He had hit a light post and then flipped over to the other side of the street and hit a fence. He had on his seat belt but he was still ejected from the car. When it happened we heard it from our house and we thought that it was a construction worker hitting something. But we went down still to see and when we saw the car we started to run down the hill screaming his name. I learned that day that there are many different types of screams. Screams for joy, and then there are the blood curdling screams of knowing or thinking that someone is dead. It isn't like the movies though, it rips through you and you don't even know that you are doing it until people start making way for you to get through the crowd. It comes like a roar and it bellows out of you.

My brother went with him in the ambulance to the hospital and I had called Gilbert and Ludwig to tell them what had happened and then called Madison, my cousin, and asked if she could pick me up. I went over to her house and then we waited, and waited, and waited for any news at all. When we got the call saying that Kyle had died I couldn't believe it, and then the realization and truth hit me like a tidal wave and we sat together on the couch and cried. I spent the night at her house and then came over to Gilbert and Ludwig's house the next day. I spent that day crying and spent the night at their house. Since then they had been inviting me over a lot and we would spend most of our time together. When they couldn't I would spend my time with Serina, Marie, Feliciano, Alfred, Antonio, or Francis.

"I'm doing better. Doing something helps, and you guys know how much I appreciate I am for you doing everything for me." it's the truth, it keeps my mind off of all that had been happening. Ludwig nodded understanding what I meant.

"How iz Damien?" he asked. Damien is my brother. We were always close but I think that we got a new bond that stuck us together.

"He's working on it. We work things out together and if he ever needs to get out he goes to one of his friends house."

"Alright, that's good. You know we are always here for both of you. We are ten minutes away, but I tink I can shave that time down to seven or five you you needed." he smiled at me and Gilbert looked at me with concerned eyes, wandering about my face, assessing if that's what I really thought. Feliciano looked light he wanted to fill me up with love and food to make me feel better and less empty.

We sat in silence for a little while, and then I grabbed the controller for the PS3 and searched through Netflix for something that we hadn't seen. After a few minutes of debate about which one looked most interesting, we decided on _The Raven. _I jumped only once, making Gilbert chuckle at me which made me laugh at myself. But over all it wasn't scary, more thrilling and compelling.

After the movie finished we ordered a three meat pizza and played Would you Rather, where we name two undesirable things but you must choose one. Starting on my third slice and my second soda we started our second movie at around 9pm. We couldn't decide on a new movie to watch so we just re-watched _The Cabin In The Woods_. It was one of our favorite "scary" movies. We thought it had an interesting concept and we enjoyed laughing at it. It was around 11 when the movie had finally ended. We all got up and walked to the kitchen where we had left the pizza and eat some more of it. I eat my fourth slice, and the guys were on their fifth when I got a call on my cell.

"Hey Damien, what's up?" I asked my brother.

"Not much just was wondering how much homework you have for the weekend. The only reason why I ask is because I would like you home tonight if it is a lot."

"I don't have too much. I just need to study for my social studies test, but that is on Thursday, and then I need to do a report for English. But the report will be super easy." I said smiling into the phone appreciating how he cared about my grades.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. How's been you night?"

"Pretty good, just watching movies. Would you like to talk to Gilbert?" I handed the phone to Gilbert.

"Hello!" Gilbert sounded happy and had a smile on his face to make himself sound happier.

There was a long pause except for Gilbert nodding his head as if Damien could see. "Yes sir... yes sir I will... I promise I will take good care of her." he handed the phone back to me and we said good night to each other.

We went back downstairs and played more games and watched _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_, which I had brought. We talked during most of it because we had seen it so many times before so we could probably quote it if we wanted to. We started doing Truth or Dare once our movie had ended. It started off simple; have you ever given a lap dance, what is the worst/best date you've ever been on, who is the most attractive celebrity. But it's the dares are what drives the game.

"Alright it's your turn, truth or dare?" asked Feliciano to me.

"Ummm... I'm go... Dare." I said after debating on how mean he would make it.

"Alright," he thought for a little while, "Have you ever done 'it'." he asked.

"Nope, cause I'm a 'good girl'." I said laughing with the others. We talked a little while longer about our lives and what we've been up to and then it was Gilbert's turn.

"Alright Gilbert, truth or dare?" I asked to him taking a chip from the chip bowl and slowly plopped it in my mouth.

"Dare." I was hoping for truth, but I can make dare work I guess.

"Alright, I dare you to... Ask someone to ani-prom by Monday. I don't care where or how you do it, but you have to."

"You can't do future dares! That's like against the rules." Gilbert said leaning forward to make a point and flailed his arms everywhere.

"Actually she can, you can do anything for a dare, there are not that many rules we play by. I think the only REAL rule that we have made was that you can't dare someone to have sex. Other then that yeah it is fair." Feliciano defended me shaking his head and taking a chip fro the bag, loudly crunching it.

" I don't think that's a good rule..." Gilbert grumbled.

"Well we've used it before so you need to use it," I paused and said, "i guess you can use one of your scardy cats." I let my words hang in the air for a moment.

"I'm not afraid, the Awesome Gilbert does not get scared. Besides, I was going to ask someone on Monday anyways." he half smiled and made it cocky. Stretching he laid himself on his stomach and rested his head on his arms.

For the rest of the game it was easy; prank call Francis, give a lapdance to someone in the room. When it got to be about 4am we were mostly tired, we knew we could have gone on and done more stuff but we knew that we had a lot of homework to do in the morning and didn't want to be complete zombies. Me and Gilbert got the futon and then Gilbert and Feliciano went upstairs to sleep in Gilbert's bed.

I went into the downstairs bathroom and got ready while Gilbert was just in the room. I came out and the lights were all off, I started walking to where I knew the futon was, but then felt Gilbert come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist leading me towards it. He buried his head into my shoulder and breathed deeply, giving me shivers up my spine. We walked slowly and I let myself sink further into him, letting our bodies mix together and felt us become one. He kissed my neck and I felt his eyelashes dance across my skin as he moved his head. I felt my knee hit the futon and I let myself fall onto turned me in his arms so I was facing his chest and he surrounded me with his arms, making a wall between me and the outside world. A wall to protect me and to make me only his. I buried my face into his shoulder and let only him enter my mind and I closed off all other thoughts. We laid there for a long while without talking and without moving.

Slowly he shifted himself so his face was right infront of mine and he took my head in his hand and lifted it up so I was looking in his glorious eyes. I looked deeply and almost wanted to cry with how he was making me feel.

"Rose, I was hoping... if you would maybe... go to the anti-prom with me." he stammered.

"Yes, yes I will. Of course I wi-" I was cut off with his lips pressing against mine. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my neck. I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss and making our bodies closer. I couldn't think, the room was spinning. He stopped suddenly and pulled me back to look at my eyes, but I didn't let go of him, for if I did I was afraid that he would float away from me. Peering into his eyes I saw so much happiness. I was happy that he finally asked me. He kissed me one more time, softer now like he was afraid I would break.

"I love you." he whispered during a break in the kiss.

" I love you too." I whispered back and before he could say anything I kissed him one last time, rolled over and fell asleep with him covering my body. We stayed holding onto each other throughout the entire night.


End file.
